dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Father-Son Unite
Summary As Goku powers up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 - Eis Shenron arrives and kicks Gohan into the ground. Goku proceeds to battle Nuova as Eis Shenron enters his True Form before launching a barrage of Ice Blasts and other ice-based attacks. He freezes the lake with his Ice Ray and nearly freezes Gohan with his Super Ice Ray. Gohan grabs Eis Shenron's wrist and uses it to lift himself up and kick him in the head; knocking him into the frozen lake as Goku and Nuova Shenron clash for a second time. Goku uses his Kamehameha x10, but Eis Shenron uses Gohan as a shield causing him to be reprimanded by his brother for his dirty tactic. Goku is an enraged as he is hit by Eis Shenron's Dragon Ball Blast and sends him into the ground. Goku proceeds to prepare his True Kamehameha x10, but Eis Shenron transforms into his Super form before the energy wave hits him and uses his Ice Field ability to freeze the area and the energy attack. He punches Goku in the gut, but he recovers as Gohan powers up to his Potential Unleashed form. Kibito Kai throws over his Potara Earrings and tells Goku to use the fusion as he is knocked down and reverts to his base form. They both agree to a potara fusion and fuse into Gokuhan. Gokuhan speeds past both Shadow Dragons deflecting all energy blasts from Eis Shenron and sending Nuova Shenron flying with a barrage of punches. Nuova uses his Supernova Star against him, but Gokuhan transforms into his Super Saiyan form before countering it with a ki blast. Nuova continues to battle with his style of fighting while Eis Shenron plays dirty and chastises his brother for fighting with honour. Eis Shenron uses his Frozen Star against the fused warrior, but he manages to intercept it by throwing a rock at the energy blast. Gokuhan finally decides to take the fight seriously and powers up to his Super Saiyan 4 form and proceeds to punch Eis Shenron in the gut followed up with a punch to the head before blasting him away and sending him flying into Nuova Shenron. Gokuhan fires his Kamehameha at the two of them and they respond with an energy wave. However, he is able to overpower them both and engulf them with his attack. Both of a seriously injured by the attack as Gokuhan uses Instant Transmission to dodge Eis Shenron's Super Ice Ray before using Hyper Movement to attack him. As he proceeds to effortlessly take the two down - he is eventually defeated when Eis Shenron destroys his Potara Earrings - causing him to separate. Eis Shenron prepares to kill Gohan, but he is hit in the back by a ki blast from Pan. Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind Eis Shenron and punches him in the back of the edge, however, it has no effect on him as he uses his Reverse Icicle Claw to impale Goku through the shoulder as he grabs Pan to protect himself from Gohan's Masenko earning him disgust from Nuova Shenron. This act enrages Gohan causing him to go Super Saiyan 4 while Kibito Kai heals Goku and proceeds to ruthlessly attack him. Goku proceeds to concentrate his mind to re-enter his Mastery form, but his body reacts differently. Remembering everything that he has been ever taught - Goku begins to undergo a different transformation. Eis Shenron is to absorbed in his fight with Gohan to notice. Battles *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron (Super Nuova Shenron) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Eis Shenron (Shell/True Form/Super Eis Shenron) *Gokuhan (Potential Unleashed/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4). Eis Shenron (Super Eis Shenron) & Nuova Shenron (Super Nuova Shenron) *Goku, Pan & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Eis Shenron (Super Eis Shenron) Category:Fanga